


Night Cuddles

by JHyun33



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I ship them so hard ok, M/M, Maroo Boys, So sweet your dentist will hate it, a little bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: Jihoon returns to the dorm after recording and all he wants to do is to cuddle with Jongyeon.





	Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before they announced the rules that contestants can't use their phones... but I don't want to change it now lol  
> I'm still so mad that Jongyeon had to leave, he's so talented AND I LOVE THE HOLY MAROO TRINITY OK?!
> 
> I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language!

"Ah, I'm so tired...but shower...", Hyeob mumbles as they stumble into the dorm with tired faces. Jihoon feels sore and the sweat clings to his skin, brain working only for the basic thoughts like "Brush your teeth, shower, etc.". He follows Hyeob to the bathroom and gets his toothbrush, so he can brush his teeth in the kitchen, while the other showers. The water is running and Jihoon is sleepily tracing the lines of the counter in the kitchen, foam building up in his mouth and the fresh taste of mint entering.

It's only then that he realizes that all the lights are turned off and it's quiet except for the sound from the bathroom. He spits the toothpaste into the sink and rinses everything. Luckily he only has to wait a few minutes until Hyeob leaves the bathroom wrapped in a towel and his toothbrush in his mouth and he motions for Jihoon to shower. The younger doesn't waste any time and takes off his shirt as he closes the door behind himself.

His hair still drips when he puts lotion on his face and rubs the excess cream into his skin. Pulling the fluffy towel around his body he quietly steps around the dorm and into his and Hyeob's room. The older is already in his bed, but he has his phone in his hands and searches for the charger. "Damn it, Jongyeon probably still has it...", he mumbles and presses his face in his pillow with a sigh. Jihoon looks at him with his eyes wide open, stopping in the motion of putting on his sleeping shirt. He totally forgot about Jongyeon!

Since Jongyeon had to leave the show, the company confiscated his phone, so they couldn't chat whenever the other two are at the recording of Produce 101. Jihoon feels his heart sink and he looks to the ground. Hyeob doesn't say anything anymore being too tired to get the charger, just huffs and sets his phone next to his bed on top of a pile of clothes. The youngest slips into bed as well and they turn off the light.

 

But Jihoon still lays awake, Hyeob long asleep and snoring softly. So Jihoon does what he always does, when he can't sleep or has a nightmare or any problem. He pulls off his blanket and sits up. When his bare feet make contact with the cold floor, he hisses. With a lot of caution he pushes the door handle and darkness and silence welcome him.

After taking a few breaths he walks over to the bed and he can make out Jongyeon's sleeping figure. Without saying a word Jihoon carefully lifts the covers a bit and slips into the warmth of the bed and Jongyeon's body. Startled by the foreign body and its movement Jongyeon turns to him with half-lidded eyes, his voice is groggy and rough. "Jihoonie?", he mumbles. "Hey, hyung. Sorry for waking you up.", the younger whispers and wraps his arms instinctively around the other's frame. The older seems a bit irritated, brain still processing what's going on until he slowly wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist, his nose nuzzling into the brown, wet hair.

"How was the recording?", he whispers sleepily. "Exhausting, but quite fun. The other trainees are really nice.", the younger replies, then looks up with his sparkly eyes that seem to shine even in the darkness. "I just wish you would be there, it's not the same." Jongyeon says nothing, just holds him. "Yeah, me too.", he whispers after a short time. "I missed you, Jihoonie."

"I missed you more."

The older chuckles and his thumbs move under Jihoon's shirt to rub in small circles over his soft skin. "Are the trainers harsh? It's already really bad that they took your phone. We can't even call or text each other, that sucks.", Jihoon whines. "They make sure that I learned my lesson. I have to do 50 push-ups for every mistake I do in vocal and dance training.", the other says.

Suddenly the younger feels extremely bad. Not only do they barely see each other, but Jihoon feels like he's living a luxurious life with Hyeob as participants in Produce 101, while Jongyeon is at the company being the punching bag of everyone. What makes it even worse is that the eldest out of them trained for the longest time, has already been in an unsuccessful group and has to watch his former bandmate being in a famous group.

"Hyung?", he whispers.

"Hm?" Jongyeon sounds tired and Jihoon's guilt doubles with the thought that he probably disturbs the older and prevents him from a deserved rest. "Are you angry at us that we're on the show and you're not?" It's barely audible, but he's sure that his words have been heard. The thumbs stop and it's dead silent for a few minutes. Jihoon knows that the eldest isn't someone to get angry easily, but after everything that happened...

The arms pull him closer, he can make out Jongyeon's face a bit and how his eyes are completely open now. "Why would I be angry at you?", he asks genuinely surprised. "It's all my fault that this happened. I fucked up and I'll take responsibility for that. Neither you or Hyeob did anything to make me angry at you.", he assures and one hand comes up to stroke the smaller boy's head, wet hair sliding in between his fingers.

"The only one I'm angry at is myself.", he whispers after a small pause. Jihoon makes a whining sound. "I don't think you actually _bullied_ this kid.", he mumbles. Jongyeon lets out a sarcastic laugh. "I wish I wasn't such an asshole back then. But I learned my lesson. Definitely. I just wish people would believe me.", he whispers. The younger pushes his face into Jongyeon's chest, inhales the boy's scent that seems to calm him down. "We're all not perfect. It's not like you haven't changed since then...", he croaks out.

They bask in the silence again for a while and Jihoon starts to think that the older is starting to fall asleep when the hand stroking his head starts to massage his scalp and Jongyeon leans down to come face to face with him. "Thank you.", he whispers and his smile makes Jihoon smile so bright. "Hyung...you know, I love you, right?", he asks in a cute voice. Jongyeon laughs a little louder and Jihoon blushes when he feels the other's lips against his forehead.

"I love you, too, Jihoonie. Now, we should sleep.", he says. If they were already close before, then they're even closer now, when Jihoon pulls himself against the older and swings a leg over the black-haired boy's waist.

And when the youngest hears Jongyeon's breath becoming even, warm air tickling his nose, he lifts his head a bit and presses his lips against the other's for a quick peck. The color rises to his cheeks again and he makes himself more comfortable halfway draped over the older. With his eyes closed he listens to Jongyeon's heartbeat and a warm feeling overcomes him. Even though Jongyeon has been excluded from the show... he can't wait until they will officially debut and to have Jongyeon back at his side all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> When they actually debut, I'll be crying tears of joy omg!!!!


End file.
